Prior to the present invention, there have existed major and significant problems and difficulties with regard to snow plow front bumper support mechanisms for the support of the very heavy/massive snow plows suspended above the ground and/or snow during transit of the supporting vehicle such as a typically small truck commonly known, for example, as a pickup-truck, or the like. It is a common occurance that as the supporting truck or other motor vehicle travels over rough terrain during transit of the plow from one location to another when the plow is not in the plowing state and position and/or use, that bumpy terrain, ruts, holes and the like cause the chain-suspended or cable-suspended plow to bounce alternately upwardly and downwardly with its great weight/mass, with a resulting bending of the bumper and/or other support structure, and potentially breaking worn or previously-stretched chain and/or cable--with the potential hazard of causing major accidents of the transporting vehicle and/or other vehicles that might be in the vicinity if and when such breaks occur. Aside from potential bending and/or breaking of support structure and/or chain and/or cable, the major jerking potentially can interfere with steering, resulting also in the likelihood of steering accidents that could injure the driver and the vehicle as well as other vehicles and drivers in the vicinity during transit of the plow, particularly since the weather conditions are normally poor, involving snow and/or ice-laden street and highways.